


16 Seasons

by angeldustjolie



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aurora narrating, But you may like, I don't know why I wrote this, Nothing really special, it's just my birthday and i don't know how to celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldustjolie/pseuds/angeldustjolie
Summary: It was still her birthday.
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora & Diaval (Disney), Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	16 Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. I don't know exactly why I wrote this, but it's my birthday and I didn't want to miss it. So I associated my current age with Aurora's and it just flowed.

It was her birthday.

Every year, they were like every day. The difference between them is that at sunset she would blow a small candle, make a wish, and feel bigger. She could almost feel her bones growing and her clothes getting tighter.

This time, three days earlier, Aurora had expected to spend the night at the Moors, as she always did. She would make little candies, take them to the fairies, and celebrate all night with her Fairy Godmother and the pretty bird. Yes, in fact, she thought this would be the happiest birthday of her life.

"Fairy Godmother!" She would call from behind the Wall of Thorns, and the thick branches would twist, forming a passage. 

Diaval would fly over her shoulder, wanting to be caressed, and rubbing the feathery head on her cheek, vibrating with excitement for the celebration. The Godmother would come later, with a smile almost imperceptible in her stone expression.

"I brought dumplings," she would continue. "There are a lot of them. Honey, blueberries, corn, carrots. I also brought tea."

Then, flying from his shoulder and landing on the ground demanding his arms, Diaval would become a man after Maleficent's move. He would hold Aurora in a tight hug, lifting her off the floor, and she would laugh as he spun her around in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Diamond! You became a woman so early, I remember when you lost your first tooth!"

"That was a long time ago, Diaval." Aurora would laugh a lot at the raven's emotion.

"It hasn't been that long for me!"

Maleficent would roll his eyes, impatient with such sentimentality, but Aurora would know that deep down she felt the same way. It is not as if she were different, she just tried not to let anything show.  
Disengaging herself slowly from Diaval's warm embrace, Aurora would go to Maleficent carefully, and although she was going to remain rigid, the girl knew that the Godmother wanted to give her a hug. And Maleficent knew that she knew. And Aurora knew that Maleficent knew that she knew.

She would embrace her slowly, and with a little hesitation, Godmother would return the embrace, not knowing exactly how she should do it. But she would still do it.

And then this day would be very happy.

But his sixteenth birthday was not so.

Instead of a hug, she received from Maleficent the realization of the curse that had been thrown at her. Deep down, she didn't believe the fairy still wanted it to happen, but it happened anyway. In place of a candle at sunset, she stuck her finger in a needle, and before the first drop of her blood slid down, her cheek was smashed against the cold floor.  
And then there was a kiss. There was resilience. True love. Peace did not last long, however, but when she thought everything would be all right, a war was fought and there was nothing she could do. Her escape to the castle resulted in the bait for the murder of the only family she ever had, and every second in the middle of the fire, she was grotesquely suffocated.  
At sixteen, she saw her biological father killed, Godmother bet her life in the castle hall, her best friend become a giant dragon, and almost the rest of her life get lost in the Land of Dreams.

However, all was not lost.

After much admiring how beautiful Maleficent's wings fit her, just before the day became the next, she sat next to the fairy next to Diaval in her dragon form. Aurora was exhausted but she knew that her godparents were in chaos, and all they had to do at the moment was to rest for a while, if only for miserable hours. She leaned back against Diaval's scaly layer and discovered that he was a feverish dragon. And Maleficent may think that Aurora did not realize that the fairy was stroking Diaval's skin as if it were her greatest treasure, perhaps it was, and she was very relieved that they was alive.

"It's still your birthday," Maleficent commented.

Aurora sighed with fatigue, however, smiled. "Oh, yes, in fact it is. I made a lot of cupcakes."

At that moment Diaval let out a weak, husky growl of protest, as if trying to say that he wanted them more than anything, and that sent a vibration down the length of his scales resulting in Maleficent and Aurora shaking on the back of his body.

"Don't purr like a cat, you miserable bird," Maleficent grunted, and that was enough for him to do again and again. She ignored him. She would take care of him later.

Aurora laughed, and realized how important they really are and have always been in her life. And suddenly, the day became good. That moment did it good.  
The young woman leaned her head against Maleficent's shoulder, who moaned softly with tiredness, but gave in. Everything improved when Diaval wrapped the big tail around the three, as if protecting the women next to him and hugging them in whatever way he could.

With a hand stroking Aurora's golden head, Maleficent whispered very low. "Happy birthday, Beastie."

Aurora felt her body start to soften, her lids heavy, but the smile didn't threaten to leave her lips. There, in that small, uneven and perfect family, she felt complete, with a father and a mother. Love flowed from them in layers, and that was all that mattered.

In the few seconds before falling asleep, she made the same birthday wish she planned three days earlier, and would do it for all the days of her life...

'I wish my godparents to be happily ever after.'

And they would be.


End file.
